


Gabriel Doesn't Have Time For Games

by lets_just_daydream



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_just_daydream/pseuds/lets_just_daydream





	Gabriel Doesn't Have Time For Games

“Pretty please? Come on, Gabe,” you pleaded.

“No way, Y/N. I don’t play dumb video games. I’m busy and I have work to do.”

“But it’s Saturday!”

“Will you just drop it?”

“What, are you chicken?”

“I said no.” By the tone of his voice, that was the final word on the matter.

You recently bought a console second hand really cheap and you were super excited to play with everyone. You were currently trying to round people up to play games with you tonight. So far you’d recruited Lena, Hana, Lùcio, Jesse, Mei and Genji. The person you really wanted to play with you though was being stubborn, but there was no way you were taking no for an answer.

Later, after you’d also recruited Brigitte and Fareeha, you went to yours and Gabe’s room to change and you found him sitting at his desk, reading something on his holopad.

“Hey, Gabe,” you greeted him, giving him a peck on the cheek.

“Hi baby, how are you doing?” he asked you, pulling you onto his lap.

“I’m alright, a little sad though,” you frowned.

“Sad? My baby is sad? Who’s upset you? I will fuck them up,” he said, holding you tight. You bit your lip. How should you approach this?

“Actually Gabe, you’re the one who made me sad. I was so excited for you to join us tonight, I got this console so we could all get together and play but you’re being a sourpuss about it!” You looked him directly in the eye and you watched as he burst into laughter.

“Ah, my love,” he started, wiping a tear from his eye, “if it really means that much to you I’ll come and play your silly little games, okay?” Wow, a better outcome than you had hoped for.

“Really? Awesome!” You chirped, giving him a kiss. You stood up and went to lead him to the rec room where everything was set up with ample controllers and snacks.

He grabbed you around the waist as you entered the room, “but when we get back later, you’re gonna make it up to me and join me in a game I want to play,” he finished with a smirk as he gave your butt a light slap.


End file.
